Taboo
by Overexposed
Summary: We used to be best friends, Fang and I. Used to, that is. Now? I have no idea where we stand. Enemies. Friends. Hate. Love. I couldn't make out the line between the two anymore.


**I'm not planning on continuing this, nor do I expect any reviews. (This isn't my best piece of work.)**

**And to clear some things up, Fang is Angel's brother. Max, Nudge, and Angel are both seniors in high school, and Fang is a sohpmore.**

* * *

**Taboo**

* * *

"Oh, my God! Last weekend was so much fun. Even though you wouldn't let us give you a makeover. But, whatever. Hey! We were going to tie you down to a chair, but we couldn't find you. Where were you? With Fang again?" Nudge said, wiggling her eyebrows at the last part.

"Actually, yeah, I was. He's much more entertaining than you people," I said teasingly.

"I just don't get how hanging with a sophmore is better than hanging with your two best friends. I mean, I'm totally awesome! Oh, wait. Was that sarcasm? 'Cause you guys haven't really been on the best terms," she replied.

"Yes, Nudge, that was sacrasm. And why would you even think that? Fang and I don't even talk anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Max. Well, gotta go! Bye!" Nudge enthusiastically waved as she skipped oh-so-maturely across the school parking lot.

I should probablly explain what's going on with Fang. Fang D'ante was my best friend Angel's brother. He was younger than us, but he was also very funny and understood me as well as Angel or Nudge. Of course, other people didn't get to see that side of him. They just saw an emotionless rock that occasionly said hey.

Sometimes, I'd wish he was our age. Actually, about all the time. I mean, I used to spent so much time with him, I'm pretty sure even Angel thought it was weird. Not that I cared what people thought. I didn't give a rat's fart; I just didn't want him to get into trouble with anyone, like his friends or some random hobo.

So now I never spend time with Fang. I missed when we were younger and no one really gave us spending so much time together a second thought. We used to have so many adventures. Like that time we went swimming in the lake next to Angel's parent's cabin. Or when we had that huge midnight hide-and-seek game.

* * *

Flashback- Sophmore, Eighth Grade, Hide-and-Seek

* * *

I know, we're so mature. Nudge was bored, and falling asleep was so not an option, so we voted on our favorite childhood game. Hide-and-seek won, so we went outside, and Fang was chosen to be It. I ran off to the best climbing tree in the yard. I climbed almost all the way to the top, and I sat in a nook of the tree. I thought no one would come to look for me.

I was SO wrong. I heard a few leaves rustling, but I assumed it was the wind. When it continued, though, I began to get nervous. I turned around, and-

I accidentally kissed Fang.

He had been right behind me, intending to scare my socks off me, no doubt. I backed away from him, forgetting that the branch wasn't very wide, and promptly fell onto the branch below it. I let out an,"Oof," and looked up. Fang was laughing silently.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that to people," I said.

"It's not my fault you forgot we were in a freaking _tree_," he retorted.

"Well, technically, it is, because you made me fall." Even though I should have just held onto the branch in the first place. We sat in an akward silence, nothing like the ones I was used to.

Fang spoke. "Look, I-" I interupted him."It's okay. Let's just forget about it." He looked surprised, then angry, and then his face became an impassive mask. He climbed down the tree and didn't speak another word the entire night. At least, to me. Everyone else was suddenly his best friend.

* * *

After I had lost him to whatever-the-heck-that-was, I realized that I was in love with my best friend's brother.

You know how you don't know what you have until it's gone?

It's gone. And it took me too long to realize that.

I know I said earlier that he was as close a friend as Angel or Nudge. Sorry. I really meant _was_. He used to be able to read me like an open book. He'd know automatically what I was upset about, or why I was so angry. Now, though, we were sort of at odds. I don't know why. He wouldn't talk to me.

It really hurt that first week. It's even worse now, though. He won't look at me, he'll walk out of the room when I come in, and I've heard what he's said about me. It's not nice, if that's what you're thinking.

I lost the one person who could truly understand me. The only time he would willingly go in the same room as me was basketball practice. Even then, he would shoot glares across the room at me. I'm pretty sure he swore at me tonight when we were there.

We were running through our plays when our coach said we could go get a drink. I started to walk out of the gym when I heard something behind me. I whirled around-

and almost accidentally kissed Fang.

It was like being back in that hide-and-seek game, like there was no one else there. I was mesmerized my his dark brown eyes, the cruel look gone from it for once.

The moment ended as my coach yelled at me to go back. Fang glared at me as I headed over. I found myself wishing that all of this had never happened.

"Did you see that?"

"-so close to each other."

"-like they were going to kiss." I strode over to them, furious.

"That's uncalled for. You know exactly how I feel about Fang- I. Hate. Him. I'd rather _die _than get that close to him again. Got it?" I snapped at them. Most of them had shocked looks on their faces. I had to admit, that was extremely mean, even for me.

I glanced over at Fang, and I mentally face-palmed. He obviously heard me. And what I had said was so not true. I would give anything to be that close to him again. His face was pained, until after he saw me looking. Then it became clear of all emotions. He said something to his team, and then quickly walked out of the gym.

I said to my team,"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry; I forgot I needed to be home early tonight. Bye!" I ran out after Fang.

"Wait! Fang, wait up!" I said, adding a few curses as I kicked the door open. He whirled around, anger written over his face.

"What do you want?"

"I saw you run out. I knew something was wrong," I replied. He didn't answer, and I was beginning to get frustrated.

"Look, I know things haven't been the best between us these past two years. I don't know why, and I certainly don't know about you, but I tend to want to know the reason why people are upset. And I know part of it is because of what I just said."

I'm pretty sure if Fang could have exploded without dying, he would have. "Oh, so now you're concerned? I thought you'd rather die. Or did I mishear?"

I was contemplating the response that would not make him have a heart attack, he looked that mad.

"Oh, wait, I didn't mishear. Because bitches and sluts like you don't care what other people think, and they want to forget things that happened, even if it was one of the best things that happened to the other person. I don't even know why I wasted my time on you," he threw at me. I felt myself trying to blink back tears. I've been called many things behind my back, but this was coming from Fang, and it was directly to my face. And I wasn't worth his time.

I was apparently unsuccessful at keeping back tears, because they began streaming down my face.

"Don't pull that on me. I know you don't care."

"Fang, you don't get it. I care about more than you'll ever guess. I care about you more than you'll ever care about me," I whispered.

"Since when do you even have the heart to care about me? The one time we kissed you said you wanted to forget about it! About us! How did you think I felt? Maybe I didn't want to forget."

He moved closer to me, close enough that if I leaned in, I would kiss him. "Do you feel like dying now?"

No, I didn't, I actually wanted to lean forward a bit, but I didn't say that.

"No."

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, where it had fallen out of my ponytail as I ran out.

"How about now?" he asked, as he gently placed his hand on my cheek.

"No."

This time, he leaned in, and I didn't stop him.

Our lips fit together perfectly, as I tangled my hands in his hair. He put one of his hands on my waist, and pulled me closer.

I realized, somewhere in my mind where it wasn't short-circuiting, that I still hadn't explained why I said we should forget about it. I placed my hands on his chest and unwillingly pushed him away. A shocked expression told me he thought I had rejected him.

"No, I would have kept going. It's just... when I said I wanted to forget. It's not that I wanted to. It's just that it's... wrong. We can't do this," I said.

"Why not? There's no reason. Unless you've been lying the whole time," he snapped.

"No! Why would I lie?" "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because that's what you've always done? Remember? You always lied to me. I could tell, even when you didn't mean to." He said this while walking away, running a hand through his long black hair.

* * *

Flaskback- Freshman, Seventh Grade, Lies and Truths

* * *

"Hey, Fang, want to go inside? It's too loud out here."

"Sure, Max. Wait up," he said. We were at Nudge's house, and she was having some other friends of her's over. I didn't know them very well, and I was beginning to get a headache. I ran inside, and Fang followed.

We plopped down on her couch, and I laid my head on his lap. I turned over and looked up at him. He returned the gaze, until he finally broke the silence. "Do you think we'll always be best friends?"

Yeah, about the best friend thing... Despite me being older than him, we were closer than any of my other friends. Kinda wierd, I know, but I don't give a crap.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" I asked.

"I dunno." Way to go with the short answers.

"Maybe 'cause people would think it's wierd because I'm older. Or maybe 'cause you think we'd just fall apart?" I asked.

"Yeah. Maybe," he said.

"Oh! Two words! Great job!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"No, really," he said.

"Yes. I'll be your best friend wether you want me to or not. You're stuck with me forever," I replied.

Flashback End

This time, I got mad.

"So now I lied? If I'm not correct, you were the one who stopped talking to me. We both did some pretty stupid things. The only thing I want is just for things to go back to where they were when you were in the eighth grade and I was a sophmore," I said.

"Exactly the same?" he asked.

"Well… no," I answered.

"What'd be different?"

"I wish... I wish... that we'd be more than that," I said quietly. And then we lived happily ever after with rainbows and unicorns! Not. Anyways...

I stepped in closer to him. I felt horrible. I mean, I was still upset on my end. But from what he's said, I really must look like a heartless bitch.

"I'm sorry," I said. Oh, God. I hope I never have to say that again.

"I'm not saying it's okay." I frowned at that. "But I am saying I forgive you." I, in turn, walked forward and shyly gave him a hug. I turned my head to face his.

"I have something... I wanted to tell you a while back. It's... Well... I don't exactly know how to tell you," I started.

"Say whatever you need to say," Fang replied.

"I love you." He turned my head to face him.

"I love you, too."

"I didn't finish that. I'm also three years older than you. How is this going to work?"

"Somehow," Fang said. Lovely description, by the way.

This time, when we kissed, I had no intentions of pulling away. Our lips met with a burning passion, something that had been shut down inside of us for two years. He slowly traced my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. I complied, letting him take the lead.

His hands left trails of fire wherever he touched me. Finally, we slowly broke apart for air. He spoke.

"That was certainly.. interesting."

"I'd say magical."

He pulled me into a tight embrace, and, in my ear, whispered,"Is this going to be our secret?" I returned the hug, wanting this moment to never end.

"This is our secret."

* * *

**And yes, this was published before, but Fanfiction deleted it because it's cool like that. Not. Anyways...**

**I was planning on continuing this, but I sort of lost inspiration.**

**If anyone wants to continue this, PM me or tell me in a review.**


End file.
